New Comfort
by UncreativeName
Summary: Mason fails to find Alex and in result hangs out with Justin. Mason then finds Alex with someone who is not him. WARNING: M/M


**NOTE:** I wanted to retain some of the whimsical moments you find from the show and really keep to the characters in a way. Please read and review and I might be planning to add more sensual chapters later. This is my first ever fanfic by the way.

Mason walked into the substation peering around. "Hmm... Hey Justin, you know where Alex is?" Justin looked up from the counter, "Have you checked upstairs?" he replied. "Yeah she doesn't seem to be there."Mason said proceeding towards Justin. "Oh, well maybe she's out hanging with Harper or something? Oh wait..." Justin paused, "Harper is with Zeke and for Alex to be with them..." Mason and him shook their heads, "not very likely."

Mason watched Justin as he studied through a book. "So what are you up to?" He began, "Why aren't, you, out and about?" Justin closed his book, "I just told you, Harper is with Zeke. Therefore, who else would I have to hang with?" Mason raised an eyebrow, "Well, there must be other people?"

"Nah... I try to limit myself with the amount of people I hang with." "Is 1 your limit?" Justin took some offence to that. He opened his mouth to object but then realized, "Yeah, pretty much..."

Mason laughed slightly. "Tell you what, why don't you and I hang out then, eh?"

Justin gave a strange look at the thought of the idea. "I don't know, that sounds pretty weird."

"And why's that?" Mason questioned.

"I dunno..." Justin said crossing his arms, "probably 'cause you're my sister's boyfriend?" Giving little thought he added, "Yeah that's probably the reason." Mason rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Oh come on, I'm sure you guys don't hate each other that much." Justin began to explain, "Her and I try not to be friends with each other's friends. It's just weird." He was recalling back to the time Alex tried to hang out with his friends. "I mean, you don't see her trying to hang out with Zeke." Mason hesitated "Well... that's probably cause, he's Zeke. I don't know if I'm too fond of him either, honestly."

"Come on, he's not that bad..." They gave each other a look. Justin nodded, "Okay, he can be a little strange, but once you get passed that, he's a pretty cool guy."

"Well," started Mason, "You don't seem to be doing anything and I haven't got the slightest idea as to where Alex is. So, what do you say?" Justin hesitated in response, "Uh..." "Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you out or anything." Mason said reluctantly. "Technically, you're asking me to go out somewhere though, aren't you?" Mason widened his eyes a bit, "What? You know what I meant. But who said we had to go anywhere? What's wrong with the substation?"

At that moment Justin's dad came out "Hey Justin, I'ma need you to help me take out the trash in the back. I've been meaning to lately but I just haven't had the time." Puzzled, Justin asked, "Well what are you doing now?" "I'm busy, telling you that someone needs to take out the trash."

Justin turned back to Mason, "Yeah, we're not staying here."

Walking up the staircase, they entered the living room. "So where do you think Alex is?" Mason asked. "Eh, probably out causing some sort of trouble that I'll have to fix later." It sounded pretty accurate. "Haha, right." Mason agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised." Giving the situation a thought he then responded "Do you ever get tired of that?" "Of what?" Justin asked. "Fixing all of Alex's mistakes." Justin shook his head, "Well at this point, I'm use to it. It's amazing to see that you can put up with it as much as I can." Mason sighed, "It does get tiring... but what can I do? She is my girlfriend after all. Sometimes I wonder if that's the only reason why I do put up with it." Justin was a bit confused, "What do you mean?" "I guess Alex sometimes doesn't act as mature as her age. You know? I wonder if she would even be able to win the wizard competition at all. And if she doesn't, what happens to us?" Justin felt sympathetic at the thought. "I'm sorry..." Mason shook his head, "Oh don't be, it's not your fault, or at least not yet." He laughed. "Anyway, what do you say we go out for a bite?" Justin hesitated, "Sure, let me just grab a jacket."

Entering a Pizza shop, Mason saw Alex sitting across from another gentleman, Dean. Mason's face lit up with rage. He clenched his fist and yelled "Alex!" Her heart sank as she recognized the voice. Quickly she cocked her head "Mason! It's not what you think!" Mason overwhelmed with anger and steam refused to listen. "No! It seems to be exactly what I think." Seeing she was out with Dean once again after the previous incidence. Alex knew Mason didn't like the idea of her hanging out with Dean. "I'm not going out with him! I'm going out with you. He just wanted to hang out." He shook his head and began to breathe heavily. "I have to get out of here..." He felt slivers of hair coming out of his body "You've already made me this upset with him before. This time, I don't know if I can as considerate." Her jaw dropped, "Wait! What are you saying?" Mason huffed up rage "I have to go Alex."

Justin led Mason back in the house. Mason had taken the form of a werewolf by this time. "Mason, calm down." He said. "I knew Alex was up to something! I just..." he paused, "didn't think it was that. Arg! I'm so mad! I could just- I could-" He sighed. "Mason, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Justin, I think we're done." Justin, a bit simple-minded answered "You mean we're done hanging out? We barely started." "No I mean, Alex and I." Mason corrected him. "I'ma go. I need fresh air."

Mason stepped out and within seconds Alex arrived home. "Where's Mason?" Justin replied, "He left a moment ago. He said he needed some air." "Do you know where he went?" She asked frantically. "Not at all." He tried to remain calm. Alex started pacing towards the door. "Alex, I think you really messed up this time..." She turned and gave a concerned look to Justin. "I know..." Alex left and Justin stood there sighing, seeing that it really might be the end of the two.

"I can't let it end like this..." Justin thought. He grabbed his jacket and left in search of Mason.

Mason howled to the full moon in the brisk night. The sounds echoed through the mountain ranges and forests below. As the howl faded into the distance Mason transformed back to human, hands and knees to the floor. He began to breathe heavily and with anger, he pounded the floor. With tears flowing, he continued to beat the ground with a closed fist.

"Mason!" a voice called. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled. "Hey are you alright?" Justin came over to pick up Mason. Mason stood and pushed Justin, "I said leave me alone Justin!"

"I'm not going to let your relationship with Alex end like this." "Oh, what do you care? It's not your relationship Justin, and you despise your sister anyhow." Justin became firm. "Just because we fight sometimes, it doesn't mean I don't care about her. And just because I like to make her mad, it doesn't mean I don't hate to see her depressed." His words were sharp but Mason tried to ignore them. "Well I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. I guess neither one of us will be happy." Justin was frustrated with how Mason was acting. "Mason... Just give her a chance. Let her explain." "No Justin, I already decided I'm done with Alex. We all knew this day would come didn't we? Whether it be now, or after the wizard competition."

Another tear fell down his cheek and he turned away. "I think you should just leave now." Justin sighed. "Mason look. I know I don't know you all that well, but I can't just leave you like this." Mason turned back trying to push Justin away. He began to roar, "Justin I said-" At that moment, Justin grabbed Mason's arm and pulled him in. Justin's body felt warm. Mason felt his heart beat faster and faster as he felt Justin tighten his arms around him. Lost with words, it almost felt, right. Mason then raised his arms and placed them around Justin, resting his head upon Justin's shoulder. He squeezed Justin as he felt his anger release and tears began to travel down his soft cheek. Embracing one other they stood in silence.

Mason wiped his eyes dry with his hands. Still holding Mason, Justin asked, "You feel better?" Mason slightly laughed. He loosened his grip and stared at Justin, face to face "Definitely." They looked into one other's eyes, smiled, and stared for a moment. Simultaneously they both let go of one other. "Uh." Justin looked away, "I'm glad then. You know for a moment there it seemed like we were about to-" He turned back and Mason pressed his lips on to Justin's. His hand was placed upon Justin's cheek while the other wrapped around him. At first, Justin was a bit surprised. His heart raced for a second, as he felt the soft tender feeling of Mason's lips. He began to kiss back and pulled Mason in closer. With passion they kissed but stopped to take a breath and Mason asked, "Justin, did you really come here for Alex?" "No." He responded. "I came here for you."


End file.
